Heat-curable adhesive compositions are commonly used in engineering manufactures for adhesive, gap-filling and sealing purposes in the joining of components. For example, in the manufacture of a vehicle body, joints between component parts may be secured, filled or sealed with such compositions which are then cured to develop the full strength and durability of the joints and seals by passing the assembled body through a stoving oven.
Compositions commonly used for such purposes are polyvinyl chloride plastisols, acrylate plastisols, various solvent-based adhesives, polyurethanes and epoxy adhesives. These compositions have certain disadvantages, as follows.